Pomeriggio Allegro
by rhyejess
Summary: Edward and Bella have time to kill. A lot of it. Vampire Bella


AN: Unbeta'd. Written for trascedenza's Vocabulary Soup challenge theme "oeuvre."

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius who invented this wonderful universe. I'm making no money.

_**Pomeriggio Allegro**_

I have spent more time than I want to admit wondering what a person does when they have forever, and nothing to do. I've seen Alice and Jasper sit and stare at walls. Maybe it's an acquired taste, but I don't see the appeal. Edward sat by me all night, night in and night out. Was that boring for him? I would think so, but I could stare at Edward forever and never be bored, I'm sure of it. But I don't look as beautiful as he does. Well, I didn't _then_. I do now. That was kind of hard to get used to. No, no one can be as beautiful as Edward, but, I mean, at least I don't look like a Shetland pony next to a champion Arabian anymore. More like a trusty, plain quarter horse and that Arabian, I guess. I could just stare at him until forever, maybe. I have that long. It might be considered rude, though.

My point is, this boredom problem is something I worried about a lot. I don't know why. I wasn't easily bored; I was used to spending time on my own anyway. Staring at walls, though!

I was stupid to worry. When I was feeling better and back in some control of myself, the Cullens-- my family, now-- stole me back to their house in Forks. I remember vague misgivings being voiced, but I really did think that Forks was where I was safest. These were people I knew, people I loved. If anyone in the world was safe from me, it ought to be them. Eventually, Carlisle saw my reasoning, and at that point it didn't really matter who still disagreed with us-- the decision was made. Alice's announcement that everything would be just fine silenced the remaining complaints. I drove with Edward from Alaska back to Forks to take the next step: being in a civilized place. Everyone agreed I had to stay inside, though, lest I be seen by all these same people who knew me. No sooner had I agreed to those terms than boredom reared its head again. Inside all day long? What would I do?

Edward stayed with me. He had nowhere to go. He was supposed to still be in Alaska as well, and staying inside was safest for both of our cover stories. Much to my surprise, we discovered that not even vampires can endure sex all day long.

In the first quiet afternoon lull, Edward brought me to the front room. The gray light streamed through white curtains, and we each read in silence for a while before Edward dropped his book, looked at me for a long and perilous moment, and grinned a happy, mischievous grin.

"What?" I groaned, aware that he must already have something in mind to be smiling that way.

He layed a hand on my knee and answered, "Nothing, stay right here. Lie back and relax." Sometimes he did speak to me as if I were still human, but I could hardly take offense. He'd known me then, and the memories would always be with us. Well, with him, anyway.

Wary, I put down my book and watched as he crossed the floor to the baby grand. Within moments it was overflowing effortlessly with fanciful music, light and playful. Edward spared a smile for me over his shoulder as he played, and I leaned back on the couch after all, letting my eyes slip closed.

What started as a wasted afternoon became a tradition nearly overnight. Edward played for me all the songs he knew and everything he had written, which, in a century, occupied us for a long while. His entire 'oeuvre', he called it. Then he began to compose more, and frantically so has to have a new piece ready for me every day. He made variations on my lullaby in a range of styles, anything I named. I laughed uproariously as he tried to transform it into a hard core metal piano thrasher tune.

"I bet you couldn't do better," he chuckled.

"I would be happy to play three notes."

"I'd be happy if you could play three notes without the piano flying to pieces and landing on you."

I laughed. "You know I'm not so bad anymore!" Truthfully, nearly all of my clumsiness had disappeared with my humanity, though by vampire standards I was still downright awkward.

"Yes," he grinned the lop-sided one that used to make my heart flutter. I did miss that sensation at times like this. "I figured," he continued, "that I better remind you of your relationship with luck lest you forget and become complacent. I'm sure it's just resting up before its next assault."

"I hope not!"

He shrugged. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here. You can't be an immortal being and not know how to play an instrument."

"I don't think your family members all play instruments."

"Their loss. Sit between my legs."

I saw the glimmer in his eyes. "Huh. Ok. Now why didn't you teach me piano before?"

"I had to play my oeuvre first," he answered, pretending to sound hurt.

"Your oeuvre, huh?" I laughed. "I thought I'd heard it all, but now I'm not so sure."

"Hmm," Edward said, drawing me close so he could wrap his arms around my waist as I stood next to him. "There is one song I've recently composed, nothing special--"

I whacked him across the head. "Teach me."

He smiled up at me and pulled me down to sit between his lean, hard legs. I was able to balance easily on the edge of the bench, and he leaned close around me, smelling my neck, though I guessed the scent he was looking for was gone. He could probably remember it perfectly anyway. He took each of my hands and started placing them on keys, speaking low and soft and patiently.

I never did get much past scales, but then again, I defy anyone to learn more than that while nestled between the legs of Edward Cullen. I found I did not mind the boredom much at all, spending every moment with him.

I can't imagine what it must have been like for Edward before he met me. Boredom was not the right thing to fear, but loneliness. Neither one of us planned to know anything more about loneliness than we already knew-- the one year had overwhelmed both of us. I am happy with pavanes and sonatas, though I have no idea what the difference is, happy with secluded afternoons in the gray light. I am happy wherever Edward is, and he is happy with me.


End file.
